Quoted and Shipped One-Shots
by EnemyofSnickers
Summary: Here's my little group of one-shots that I'll be writing. Just suggest a quote, two people, and how you'd like their relationship to be in the story and I'll get started!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. All hail JK Rowling.**

* * *

_ "Paint me like one of your French girls."_

Sirius remembered this moment very clearly. Maybe because it was the girl of his dreams who whispered it to him during History of Magic, or maybe it was because it was just a few hours ago when she did it. He was never that good at painting pictures, but he'd do anything for her.

Gathering the supplies from the Art room cupboard, Sirius made his way back to the common room. Never had he been so nervous about a girl before. _Especially_ when it was Marlene McKinnon. She was just a friend, that's all. Nothing more than a friend. Right?

Setting up the easel and paints, he lounged back on his bed awaiting the girl that would knock on his door at any moment.

Just as he thought it, the sound rang in his ears. Grinning his coy little smile, Sirius leapt off the bed and bounded to the door. Swinging it open, he took in the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him. "Well, well. Just on time, aren't we, McKinnon?" She was not swayed by his advances and just smirked right along.

"Well, I do like a good portrait. Maybe one that we can replace the Fat Lady with. I could sure let people in with my great mind for making up gibberish passwords. Swashbuckler would be the first of course." Marlene sashayed her way through the door and plopped down on his bed. She was no longer in her Hogwarts uniform, like Sirius still was. She had time to prepare herself while he had gone to get the painting materials. Her hair before had just been put into a messy braid before, but now it was in smooth waves down her back. Her makeup had also been refreshed a bit. She looked beautiful.

"Swashbuckler is a real word you know. Not gibberish." Sirius reminded her as she sat on Remus' bed, behind the easel.

"Oh, I know that. Don't ruin my fun, just paint me!"

With a quick grin up at her, Sirius began on the masterpiece which was his painting.

Who knew painting could be such hard work? He had been at it for an hour already, wanting to make it look perfect for her. He had her shape, which was being good by sitting absolutely still on the canvas, he was afraid it would move around once the arms and legs were painted on. It was her hair that was extremely hard for him.

His eyebrows knit together as Marlene watched from the other side, an amused expression on her face. "Forget it," he sighed, painting her face on instead.

"You made me bald, Sirius Black." The painting Marlene taunted him. "For one so attached to his hair, you would think he would be able to paint some."

"Oh shut up," Sirius scowled as he looked back to the top of the head where her hair should be.

The real Marlene barked out a laugh. "Am I bothering you?" Sirius glared at her, but it quickly softened from seeing the smooth plains of her face crinkle up at the corners of her eyes as she laughed with ease.

"Oh will you stop getting distracted and finish my hair?" Paining Marlene asked in exasperation. "I'll even guide you. Get my hair color. No, not that one, the other one. Good. Okay now make fine sweeping lines out of my scalp."

Begrudgingly, Sirius continued with the painting, following the little Marlene's instructions so he could get the hair just right. He beamed as the last stroke was added to the canvas.

"Oooh! Are you done? Can I see it now?" Marlene asked excitedly from the foot of his bed. She had gotten bored in sitting and moved to rummage through his chest. He made a mental note to thank Remus for putting the Marauder's Map under a concealment charm.

"It's not that great but.." He trailed off as he turned the painting around.

Her reaction was priceless. Marlene squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, much like a child would have. "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, picking it up and holding it out at an arm's length. "You know, a beautiful painting like this should be put on display."

The two grinned at the same time, remembering the idea Marlene had given earlier. Sneaking down and out of the common room, they looked around before taking down the Fat Lady (much to her horror and dismay) and placing her portrait there instead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please send me quotes and two people and I will gladly make a one-shot for them!**


End file.
